


Lucky Ones

by tragicallywicked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they had gotten a single chance to escape and run away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I decided to do this fic after staying the entire week singing and listening to Lana Del Rey. Then the idea just popped in my head. Sorry it's not that amazing but still, Stable Queen feels. Didn't go through the beta so also ignore possible errors. It was written and posted two years ago in another platform, but I wanted to archive it here as well. Good reading!  
> PS.: Italic stands for flashback here.

**Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire**

**Everyone around here seems to be going down, down, down**

**If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher**

"Run away with me." Daniel whispered in her ear. His body on top of hers gave to it an erotic tone. And the fact they were naked. He didn't regret that, none of it. Regina's body shook in a mixture of pleasure and cold. The winter wind invaded the stables and them laying on Daniel's bed.

Regina couldn't even speak. The cloud the formed in her mind wouldn't let any other thoughts, but Daniel and their exact moment, stay there. It was sort of mean of him to ask such thing during sex. He knew though, that Regina wouldn't ever say something just for saying, or for the involving sexual heat. She was honest when it came to him, to them. But right now she couldn't say anything. If it was something that young in love girl wanted? Indeed. She couldn't think of other way for them to be truly happy, but she also couldn't promise and give her one and only lover hopes to something she wouldn't be able to keep.

"Daniel…" Her lips let escape a murmur, while her nails made a line down his back.

"I love you, Regina." The whisper came as he got himself inside his lover. Her walls surrounding him like a glove, her moan making his vision disappear for a second, their sweats in a single mixture.

"I love you, Daniel." Regina's eyes were closed and still, all she could see was his beautiful blue eyes facing her, his soft brown hair and his handsome body rubbing against hers. She could feel it all too.

They moved together, in a rhythm. Legs battling unquiet. Scratches, moans, bites, kisses. All part of their furious love. They were on fire. Regina could feel her chest burn, with her heart beating in a mad crazy sound. Everywhere his body touched hers was in a high heat. Her womanhood feeling each time to burn more with the trusts he'd give in her.

He felt the same way. Pulsing everywhere, heating up every single time Regina whispered his name between moans, or pulled his hair, when she scratched his back as in a beg for more. It'd all only make him want to give her more and more pleasure, to make him move faster on her top. They connected each time more, every time they made love they created more bounds together.

"I will, Daniel." She groaned louder, speaking as her orgasm reached her. Daniel had come too, she felt him filling her with his juice. Their breaths were out of control and the chests shocked each time they breathed deeply together. "I'll run away with you."

**It feels like all of our friends are lost**

**Nobody's found, found, found**

**I got so scared, I thought no one could save me**

**You came along, scooped me up like a baby**

**Every now and then the stars align**

**Boy and girl meet by the great design**

**Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?**

"We've been traveling for a week, Daniel... You need to stop and rest." She told him one night after they had run away, when they lay down together in a small pension in a little town. Regina could feel Daniel was weak and battling against it. His hands would tremble always when the rode the horse for too long. It wasn't being easy for any of them, but the last thing she wanted was to see him bad.

"Regina, I swear to you it's all fine. We can't stop now… Your mother might find us if we do." He seemed so worried every time Cora came up as their subject, and Regina hated to see him like that. Tenderly her hands cupped his face with a soft rub.

"We'll be fine. Believe me." Daniel wouldn't ever not believe her. But the only way she could make him understand was by asking him it. "We're together for a reason... And that will save us." Pausing, Regina smiled even more. "I'm pregnant, Daniel."

He couldn't believe the happiness that filled him inside when she said that words. The only thing the stable boy forced his mind to do was hug his queen, and kiss her. Repeating it through the night.

**Everybody told me love was blind**

**Then I saw your face and you blew my mind**

**Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time**

**I tried so hard to act nice like a lady**

**You taught me that it was good to be crazy**

_Regina trembled softly on her basis, but she smiled when Daniel touched her shoulder. He was there, by her side. Even if it had only been a simply gesture, she knew he'd be there to whenever she needed. If it was to ride a horse without a saddle, like she was about to try out that exact moment, or just to be with her when her mother had her evil moments._

" _I don't know if I can do it, Daniel." She said in a deep sigh._

" _You want?" Regina nodded at his question. "Then you can do it, Gina." She loved when he called her by the nickname. It didn't happen often, but when it did it was always to make her feel my comfortable. "I'll be right here."_

_Shaking her head, she smiled. "I know you will. I'm afraid of falling."_

" _You won't." His hands ran through her cheeks, cupping it softly to make his lover face him._

" _And I'm supposed to be acting like a lady." Daniel grinned leaning over pecking her lips, that quickly turned into a deep and fierce kiss._

" _It's good to go crazy sometimes."_

**Feels like, feels like, you know it feels like**

**Falling in love for the first time**

**Feels like, you know it feels like**

**Falling in love**

**Every now and then the stars align**

**Boy and girl meet by the great design**

**Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?**

**Everybody told me love was blind**

**Then I saw your face and you blew my mind**

**Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time**

Regina would never understand how her life ended up so happy. Right now she'd see herself through a mirror reflex, with a simple but beautiful white dress covering the six months pregnant body. The fabric falling like a fluid liquid from her shoulder to her feet. Daniel's aunt, behind her, fixed things here and there, but Regina could only observe her reflex as her hand ran up and down the baby bump.

"You're beautiful, Regina!" She heard the woman say, a bouquet of wild violet flowers being held to her. "Come on, it's time."

Daniel was waiting for her, dressed in a suit, a modest but gorgeous one, together with his uncle. When his lover's eyes first fell on him that day, in the morning, he seemed calm and happy. Now the happiness had increased even though the tension of getting married could be seen a hundred miles away. It didn't matter, because what she'd see in his eyes when Regina showed up in the wedding dress, would go further to any possible explanation.

It was something that came from the bottom of his heart. Neither Regina herself could understand it. Was bigger than the fullness feeling they'd get when they made love, higher than how they'd fly when they kissed. It reminded both of them about the feeling they had when they first met.

Now they were meeting again, this time was a new life. She'd be his wife, that was the only thought Daniel kept on repeat, she'd  _finally_  be his wife for good.

When they said the matrimony votes, holding each other's hands and placing a ring on their fingers, the world felt small for them. They were too big together, their love really overcame everything, the magic, the evil, the stupid of an abusive mother. Nothing else mattered anymore, because now they were one. They were the lucky ones.


End file.
